Night Tale
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Lavi est un jeune homme blasé, qui se contente de vivre parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Kanda se refuse à avoir trop de contacts avec le monde en raison d'un sévère traumatisme. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, d'étranges sentiments naissent. / NOTE : Cette fiction vient de reprendre! Après une loooongue absence, elle continuera sous quelques jours.
1. Chapter I

**NIGHT**** TALE**

* * *

><p><span>Auteur :<span> Ako-Cissnei ou Ako-Dei-Cissnei, ou encore Ako pour les intimes.

Rating : T (langage parfois un peu cru (je dirais plutôt franc, mais bon…) et scènes assez dures… Enfin, j'espère que vous les verrez comme ça (^.^) )

Genre : Romance, parce que y'a des moments où ça dégouline quand même un peu, et un peu de Tragedy à cause de certains passages liés au passé des personnages principaux.

Couple(s) : Lavi x Kanda Yû (dans cet ordre), avec un fond de Tyki x Allen (idem), sur lesquels j'écrirais peut-être un one-shoot complémentaire.

Chapitres : 1 / 4

Résumé : Lavi est un jeune homme blasé, qui se contente de vivre vaguement parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Kanda se refuse à avoir trop de contacts avec le monde en raison d'un traumatisme. Le hasard faisant bien les choses, d'étranges sentiments naissent.

Disclaimer : Ouiiiiiiii, bien sûr, en fait, je m'appelle Hoshino Katsura, j'écris des fan fictions en _français_ sur mon propre manga, et en plus j'arrondis mes fins de mois avec.

Non, bien sûr que tout ça est totalement, tristement, entièrement, désespérément, affreusement faux.

Cela dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

Dédicace : Toujours Ipiu puisque je l'ai commencé en sa présence. Egalement Dragonnette, qui aime D Gray-Man autant que moi (si toutefois c'est possible... =p), et aussi Haru, qui m'inspire assez régulièrement pour certains personnages.

Sans oublier les lecteurs/trices yaoistes et DGMiens qui me lisent présentement ! Même les lecteurs tout court, d'ailleurs, vous êtes tous des bénédictions.

Autres : Je crois que c'est une des fics dont je suis la plus fière… Même si je suis évidemment consciente qu'il y a sans doute beaucoup mieux.

Note 01 : Dans cette fic, Allen et Lenalee ont le même âge, soit 17 ans. Normalement, dans le manga original, Allen a 15 ans (actuellement, il doit être passé à 16...) et la Chinoise 16 (actuellement 17). J'ai aussi pris la liberté de grandir Lavi d'un an par rapport à Kanda, ils ont respectivement 19 et vingt ans. Idem pour les autres de la petite bande, je n'ai pas respecté leurs âges réels.

Note 02 : Étant donné qu'il y a peu de chance pour que Kanda et Allen se rencontrent (et puis, même si cela arrivait par la suite, leur relation serait sans importance, et assez différente du manga original), j'ai également décidé que ce serait Lavi qui surnommerait Allen "pousse de soja". A l'origine, ce surnom (moyashi) lui a été attribué par Kanda, mais j'avais envie de conserver l'idée, alors c'est Lavi qui endosse ce rôle, ici.

En espérant que cela vous plaise )

**AVERTISSEMENT :**** présence de relations amoureuses et sexuelles -bien qu'ellipsées, en majorité, comme l'indique le rating- entre des hommes. Vous êtes légèrement homophobe, conformiste, pudibond, curé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ? Ouste, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Mais alors pas du tout.**

**Quant aux autres, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>-… Ne veux plus te voir, crétin !<p>

La porte d'entrée claqua avec violence.

Un jeune homme, resté seul, alluma une cigarette d'un geste las, et plongea ses yeux impassibles dans le vague.

Il faisait sombre, dans la chambre. L'atmosphère était quelque peu pesante, à la fois moite des intenses ébats de la veille, lourde de silence, et écrasante de vide.

Le jeune homme se leva du lit où il était assis, et sortit sur le balcon finir sa dose de nicotine. Il avait la triste habitude des scènes à l'image de celle qui venait de se produire : une nuit enflammée, et au matin, désenchantement du partenaire. Hommes ou femmes, toutes ses relations prenaient fin de la même manière. Pas que lui soit décevant physiquement à la lumière du jour, non, le problème était ailleurs.

Bien sûr, s'il pouvait tomber amoureux desdits partenaires, peut-être que cela changerait la donne.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Pour lui, la trop grande majorité des filles restaient toutes les mêmes, interchangeables, gloussantes, niaises et désespérément obtuses de toute culture. Les rares à avoir su gagner son intérêt avaient toujours catégoriquement refusé de rejoindre son lit, ou lui étaient trop proches pour qu'il songe même à envisager de sortir avec elles.

Quant aux hommes, il était toujours impossible d'avoir une réelle relation. Pas d'échanges, sauf sexuels, jamais de paroles, sauf de vagues grognements, aucun contact, excepté dans le noir.

Pour ces raisons, il avait, depuis l'adolescence, renoncé à rechercher l' « Amour », se contentait de s'occuper de ses études de journalisme, de passer du temps avec ses amis proches et de dénicher des plans culs pour satisfaire ses besoins d'hommes. Sa bisexualité lui permettait en plus de varier les plaisirs, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Il exhala un nuage de fumée, appuyé négligemment à la rambarde. Ressassant et maudissant une fois de plus ce qu'il appelait son excessive lucidité : le fait qu'il réfléchisse presque trop au sens de toute chose, qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher d'analyser objectivement et sévèrement les gens autour de lui. Cet étrange savoir était par moment très pesant. Il finit par lancer son mégot dans le vide et rentrer en se passant une main distraite dans les cheveux.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le fit presque bondir au plafond au moment où il allait allumer la télévision en se vautrant dans son canapé.<p>

Il regarda le nom de l'appelant d'un air absent.

_ … Mmnnoui, Lena' ? finit-il par décrocher.

_ Wah, dis donc, je te réveille, ou quoi ?

_ Nan, nan, je m'apprêtais seulement, devant une connerie à la télé.

_ ... Je vois. Émit son interlocutrice d'un ton neutre. Désolée de bouleverser tes plans, mais Allen ne va pas fort, encore, et on s'est dit qu'on allait sortir, ce soir, tous ensemble. Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de te voir, tu sais toujours comment faire pour lui remonter le moral. Et c'est clair que ça ne te ferait pas de mal de sortir, à toi aussi… Je veux dire, pas en boîte.

Réflexion. Pauvre Allen, qui, tout au contraire de lui, avait une sensibilité sur-développée, qui ressentait toutes les émotions possibles pour un être humain avec un naturel effarant. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs, à ses humbles yeux.

Allen Walker, jeune homme d'origine anglaise, vivait à Tokyo, dans le même immeuble que Lenalee, depuis quatre ans, et considérait effectivement son aîné blasé comme un grand frère, et vice-versa. La raison de son mal-être actuel se nommait Tyki Mikk. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il l'avait rencontré, et le pauvre en voyait depuis de toutes les couleurs… Tyki avait apparemment d'importants problèmes. Souci : c'était Allen qui en faisait les frais, et leur relation tenait clairement du « Je t'aime – Moi non plus… Oh, et puis si, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi – Trop tard, je ne veux plus souffrir par ta faute, mais vas-y que j'me tape une énorme déprime parce qu'au fond, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Non, bien sûr, qu'il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état.

_ Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'Allen sauve ma soirée, par humanisme. Ironisa-t-il, mais j'arrive dès que je suis prêt.

_ Rendez-vous au Matera dans une grosse demi-heure, alors ?

_ Vendu, lança le jeune homme en raccrochant immédiatement.

Le Matera était le bar favori de la bande d'amis, à quelques rues de l'appartement où il vivait.

Il fila dans la salle de bains se changer et se brosser les dents -s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fumer, il ne prônait ni les sexy dents jaunâtres, ni la glamour haleine de poney- et s'arrêta un instant sur son reflet dans la glace.

Il y vit la même personne que d'habitude, un jeune homme certes borgne, mais au physique plutôt avantageux, un beau visage lisse, éclairé par une unique prunelle vert émeraude, immense et profonde, couronné par une multitude d'épis roux flamboyants. Et, à présent, orné d'un sourire étincelant... S'il se donnait la peine de sourire. Il était beau, et il en était conscient.

C'était fou comme les gens lambdas se laissaient facilement abuser par l'apparence extérieure.

* * *

><p>Il arriva au Matera exactement une demi-heure plus tard, vêtu à peu près décemment, et comme à son habitude, tout en sombre. T-shirt à manches longues, jean noir -délavé, bien usé, déchiré aux genoux- dont les bas étaient rentrés dans ses Doc Marten's - noires elles aussi.<p>

Un bandeau noir lui tombait sur son œil droit, style qu'il cultivait avec assiduité depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue de ce côté lors de l'accident de train qui avait tué ses deux parents... Ainsi que ceux de Lenalee. Lui et la petite, alors âgés de huit et dix ans, avaient eu l'immense chance de se trouver dans le wagon garderie, le moins exposé lorsque le train avait déraillé.

Cette dernière, qui l'attendait dehors, lui sauta dessus à peine eût-il posé un pied sur le trottoir.

-Coucou, Lavi ! Je suis ravie que tu sois venu !

La jeune fille avait le même âge qu'Allen, soit deux ans de moins que lui, et, comme Allen, elle était presque comme une petite sœur pour Lavi, qui avait vécu l'expérience la plus marquante de sa vie à ses côtés.

Presque étant le mot-clé de la phrase.

Car malheur à quiconque émettrait la moindre ombre d'une petite pointe d'intention de sous-entendre d'envisager la possibilité d'accaparer Lenalee Lee à son grand frère Komui Lee, un mètre quatre-vingt (ce qui, pour un asiatique, forçait le respect), vingt-six ans, génie paranoïaque et frappadingue. Il s'occupait de sa jeune sœur depuis la mort de leurs parents et souffrait d'un très sérieux _sister complex_. Le terrible accident de train l'avait traumatisé, et il ne vivait plus que pour Lenalee, la choyait, la couvrait de cadeaux, la surprotégeait tellement que s'il eût été possible de la mettre sous une cloche de verre, il n'aurait pas hésité.

Cela dit, une telle réaction était compréhensible, il avait failli tout perdre le même jour, et la survie des enfants dans le wagon était bel et bien un miracle. C'est cette tragédie qui fut le théâtre de la rencontre de Lavi et Lenalee.

La jolie chinoise -car oui, les Lee venaient tout droit de Chine- était peu à peu devenue une jeune femme charmante et équilibrée, qui avait décidé de vivre sa vie à fond, en mémoire des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdu. C'était sans doute la meilleure amie de Lavi, mais lui ne réagissait absolument pas de la même façon.

D'une part, il n'avait jamais aimé ses parents et ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimé non plus. Leur disparition n'avait donc pas laissé de grand vide. En réalité, il avait presque toujours été seul, son grand-père devait être l'unique personne à se préoccuper de lui. A l'école non plus, il n'avait pas d'amis, mais il n'en voulait pas vraiment non plus. En revanche, il avait mit énormément de temps à se remettre de la perte de son œil. Ne plus pouvoir lire, ne plus pouvoir écrire ou dessiner, avait été sa plus grande terreur. Car c'étaient ses seuls intérêts.

D'autre part, son état d'esprit n'avait globalement pas vraiment changé. Lenalee avait évolué. Mais lui avait toujours eu les mêmes opinions à propos du monde qui l'entourait. Lenalee, lorsqu'elle parvenait à échapper à son dragon gardien de frère -et son cerveau regorgeait de stratagèmes pour ce faire-, débordait de vie, ouvrant grand ses immenses yeux sombres, pétillants et malicieux sur tout ce qui l'entourait, riait très souvent sous ses deux longues couettes noires.

Lavi était silencieux, calme, et excellent comédien. Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire, et méprisait en général intérieurement le reste du monde, excepté les personnes élues. Ce qui le fascinait, c'était l'imagination, cet endroit qui varie selon les personnes, où les possibilités sont infinies, où les erreurs peuvent être corrigés, où l'on peut se réfugier lorsque la réalité est trop lourde. Ces mondes qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, que nous pouvons ou non faire partager. Lavi trouvait la réalité irrespirable, étouffante. Son réconfort, il le trouvait dans les livres, de toutes sortes, même les documentaires le fascinaient, dans l'art, et dans sa tête...

... Et parfois chez ses amis, il l'admettait tout de même.

-Salut, Lenalee, lui sourit-il.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis à l'intérieur, et grimacèrent dans un bel ensemble en voyant Allen jauger la chope de bière qu'il avait commandé. Aïe.

Allen n'aimait habituellement pas boire. Et surtout, il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, réussissant à être ivre après trois verres de vin. Au vu de la quantité de bière, Lavi devina qu'il devenait effectivement urgent de lui changer les idées... Il devait sacrément déprimer. Voire carrément songer au suicide, pour ce volume de boisson.

Miranda, Krory et Road, qui commençaient visiblement à désespérer de l'empêcher de toucher à la boisson maléfique, accueillirent les deux autres comme le messie. Lavi se laissa tomber sur la banquette en saluant mollement ces derniers.

-Hey, pousse de soja. Profites-en bien, fit-il en désignant la bière, parce que c'est la seule que tu boiras ce soir.

"Pousse de soja", expression désignant un gringalet, était l'affectueux surnom qu'Allen avait gagné lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de Lavi, en arrivant au Japon. Sa petite taille, ses traits enfantins et ses cheveux clairs rendaient l'expression évidente pour le jeune anglais.

-'lut Lavi. Comment tu vas ? marmonna celui-ci en tournant ses yeux gris bardés de cernes vers son ami.

Le pauvre avait dû passer pas mal de nuits aussi blanches que sa tignasse. Lavi, compatissant, pouvait au moins le laisser se vider l'esprit dans une malheureuse –mais unique- chope de bière. Allen ne leur donnait pas de détails sur ses problèmes avec Tyki, mais il commençait à être frustré de ne pas pouvoir aider son meilleur ami.

Après une série de regards aux autres, il commanda quant à lui un whisky. Contrairement à Allen, il possédait une résistance à l'alcool assez impressionnante -et, cela dit, assez entretenue. Il entendit Lenalee demander deux bières à la cerise pour elle et Road, Miranda un saké et Krory un cocktail.

Ils allaient accompagner Allen se vider l'esprit… Après tout, on était samedi soir, non ?

* * *

><p>Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la soirée, Lavi raccompagna Lenalee à la bouche de métro, l'aidant à soutenir un Allen titubant (au final, il avait pioché dans les verres de ses amis), selon ses prédictions. Lui-même n'avait pas lésiné sur la boisson, mais avait encore une bonne partie de sa lucidité, pensait et marchait droit.<p>

Son amie lui assurant qu'elle prenait le relais pour Allen, il les laissa sur le quai. Une fois ressorti, il se rendit compte que, pour sa part, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer immédiatement dans son appartement.

Il redescendit finalement prendre le métro, et sortit quatre stations plus loin, se dirigeant vers un bar gay qu'il affectionnait : L'Arche. Quitte à occuper sa soirée sans se prendre la tête, autant y aller à fond ; il trouverait bien un type qui aurait les mêmes attentes que lui. Soit quasiment aucune.

Il jaugea la salle en entrant. Les lumières bleutées donnaient toujours un reflet étrange aux boissons et allumaient les iris des clients d'un éclat particulier. Lavi aimait cette atmosphère à la fois douce et électrique.

Il s'assit au comptoir en saluant le patron, Nea, et le serveur avec qui il discutait, Wisely, un blondinet à peine plus âgé que lui, très mignon, avec de beaux yeux bleu ciel rêveurs.

Euphémisme.

Il avait perpétuellement l'air totalement éthéré. La voix légèrement rauque, proche de celle d'un chanteur de rock -vous savez, celle qui faisait craquer toute minette en chaleur / manque / rut qui se respecte-, des réflexions bien senties mais toujours dans le calme le plus parfait, le regard en général plutôt embrumé, du fait des substances pas toujours identifiées qu'il prenait tous les jours. Il était néanmoins une personne intéressante, que le jeune rouquin appréciait beaucoup... à petites doses.

-Oh, bonsoir, Lavi ! s'illumina Nea en lui servant immédiatement un saké sans se préoccuper de son avis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Wisely lui tirait un tabouret.

Il était leur premier client, l'Arche commençant en général à se remplir à partir d'une heure ou deux du matin (il n'était que vingt-trois heures). Les trois hommes commencèrent à discuter, alternant fous rires et réflexions profondément analytiques, souvent sans le moindre rapport les unes avec les autres, enchaînant sakés, cocktails et autres alcools forts. Tant le patron et le serveur que le client. La conversation parvint cependant à se maintenir à un niveau (relativement) convenable un bon moment, avant que Wisely ne finisse par se rendre compte que trois hommes attendaient son bon vouloir. Nea l'imita dix minutes plus tard,et Lavi se retrouva seul avec son verre à demi vide et de sombres pensées dont le nombre augmentait à chaque verre plein la tête. Il finit, après un temps de réflexion, par avaler cul sec le reste de cette énième boisson.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de ses sens déjà bien engourdis qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme qui s'assit -se laissa tomber fut plus exact- à côté de lui en commandant un verre d'une voix sèche et lasse. Sans doute, car cet homme, il le remarqua à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur lui, n'était pas de ceux qui passent inaperçus. Non pas à cause d'une quelconque extravagance, non, mais bien à cause de l'aura peu ordinaire qu'il dégageait. L'on pourrait qualifier ceci de charisme, mais les personnes qui possédaient ce style d'aura incroyable pouvaient très bien s'en servir pour attirer les gens, autant que pour les repousser. On savait ainsi tout de suite si le moment était propice à la discussion, ou non. Le cas présent était glacial, sombre, solitaire. Aurait effrayé n'importe quelle personne normalement corticalisée.

Eveilla aussitôt l'intérêt de Lavi, qui ne ressentait pas le moindre malaise. Attiré comme un aimant par le mystère qu'incarnait son voisin, il s'empressa de le détailler le plus discrètement du monde, art dans lequel il était passé maître depuis longtemps.

Sa première constation fut plutôt simpliste mais véridique : cet inconnu était une bombe. Mais alors une vraie de vraie. Les vêtements sobres (chemise et pantalon sombre) laissaient légèrement deviner un corps finement sculpté, mince sans être maigre. Les longs cheveux noirs et brillants qui tombaient jusqu'aux reins étaient un appel au toucher, et accentuaient l'aspect froid et mystérieux du personnage. Lavi ne voyait pas entièrement son visage, mais il entr'apercevait un teint de porcelaine, des traits plus délicats que ceux d'une fille et une moue irrésistiblement agacée sur une bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée.

-Quoi ? Un troisième oeil, un bouton sur le nez ?

-Plaît-il ? sursauta Lavi, pris au dépourvu.

Cela ne lui arrivait que (très) rarement, mais il perdit brièvement sa belle assurance.

Deux orbes noires étaient rivées sur lui, plus sombres qu'un puit sans fond, furibondes et implacables. Oups.

-Je vous signale que ça fait au moins dix minutes que vous me fixez sans interruption. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit brutalement l'inconnu.

"ça fait si longtemps que ça ? Le temps passe vite quand on s'amu... Quand on mat... Le temps passe vite." songea le rouquin avant de se rendre compte que ce type avait remarqué son manège depuis le début. Blessure d'orgueil.

-Alors ?

Lavi ravala de justesse la réponse la plus honnête : "parce que vous êtes beau comme un dieu, super bien foutu, et que j'adore les gens un peu bizarres comme vous." Il s'en rappelerait le jour où il en aurait assez de vivre.

-Parce qu'on est dans un bar, que vous m'avez l'air d'une personne intéressante, opta le jeune homme, tempérant son ardeur première.

L'autre grommela en reportant son attention sur son verre qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

><p><em>Dix minutes plus tard<em>

* * *

><p>-Bon, ça suffit !<p>

-Ben quoi ? feignit de s'étonner Lavi en battant des cils devant des yeux parfaitement innocents.

-Sérieusement, vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire ? rugit l'autre en dardant sur l'observateur un regard à faire trembler une pierre.

-Ben... Non. lui répondit ledit observateur en toute honnêteté. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Foutez-moi la paix, recut-il en guise de réponse, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Mais Lavi n'avait pas la moindre intention de renoncer.

-Ca a le mérite d'être original, mais c'est un nom un peu ingrat, non ?

-Très drôle.

Cette fois, Lavi se tourna franchement vers lui.

-Moi, c'est Lavi.

Silence.

-Mais vu que je n'ai pas de famille, pour faire court, c'est juste Lavi.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire court. Ni de faire long, d'ailleurs. En fait, je ne vous ai rien demandé, mis à part de me ficher la paix, ce que vous ne semblez pas avoir compris.

-Je suis toujours un peu lent, quand je n'entends pas le mot magique...

Pak. Une veine palpitait sur la tempe du bel inconnu.

-Pourriez-vous, _s'il vous plaît, _avoir _l'extrême obligeance, _de me laisser boire en silence et sans me fixer ? grinça-t-il.

Asocial, vous avez dit asocial ?

-Dès que vous m'aurez dit votre nom, insista Lavi.

-Quelle importance ?

-Ben, moi je vous ai donné le mien.

-... Kanda, finit par soupirer le ténébreux, renonçant à la négociation.

-Ce n'est pas un prénom.

-Et alors, c'est mon nom !

-Attention, sinon je vous regarde !

-Yû ! Yû Kanda ! Satsifait ? éclata le brun.

-Très. Merci.

-Grmpf.

Comme promis, le rouquin le laissa tranquille...

... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de boire.

-Et c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? réattaqua Lavi.

Kanda darda à nouveau un regard exaspéré sur son voisin. Décidément, il le mettait en rogne.

Et, le plus fort, c'était que lui-même ignorait pourquoi l'importun le mettait dans un tel état. D'accord, il faisait tout pour le chercher, et en plus c'était le plus sexy du bar. D'accord, il en fallait peu pour l'agacer. D'accord, il avait passé la pire des journées. Mais enfin tout de même, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de changer de place ?

Kanda expira. Se calma. Réfléchit. Après tout, il était effectivement dans un bar, ce genre de chose devait bien finir par arriver.

Pesa le pour et le contre.

Et puis finalement... Pourquoi pas ?

-Bon, OK, ça marche pour le jeu des questions / réponses. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher le premier soir, ironisa-t-il. C'est la troisième fois que je prend un verre ici.

Lavi sentit un grand, un immense sourire victorieux se battre pour s'étaler sur son visage, mais il parvint à se contenter d'un petit sourire en coin.

Sensuel.

Et 2 à 0 pour lui.

-Vous habitez quel coin ?

-Shinjuku.

-Quel âge ?

-... 19 ans.

Un an de moins que lui.

-Quelles études ?

-Médecine.

-Célibataire ?

-Par-don ?

-Bah, si vous êtes ici, je suppose que non...

-Et alors ? gronda Kanda. Retour de la porte de prison.

-Okay, okay, j'ai rien dit. Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de changer vos habitudes ?

Un ange passa.

-Comment ça ?

-Celle que vous avez mentionné il n'y a pas une minute.

-Hein ? De qu...

Le reste de la phrase du brun resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Lavi lui avait tout simplement sauté dessus. Bougeant ses lèvres à la fois délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le briser, et à la fois sans cacher son désir d'approfondir.

Etrange. Kanda sentait une nuée de papillons prendre leur envol au creux de ses reins. Un baiser étrange, doux et demandeur.

Un baiser auquel il répondit après avoir décidé que la baffe monumentale attendrait.

Lavi, qui s'étonnait déjà d'être encore en vie, faillit se pincer le bras lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis s'unir à la sienne, à sa danse. Il eut toutes les peines du monde s'arrêter, mais sans toutefois s'écarter de plus de trois millimètres, la bouche encore entrouverte et le souffle haletant.

-Déjà dégonflé ? murmura Kanda d'un ton adouci avec une pointe de moquerie.

-J'attends votre permission...

Il était bien le premier à demander sa permission. Les papillons s'affolèrent.

-Ah, pardon, parce que ce n'était pas assez clair... souffla le jeune homme avant d'unir leurs bouches une nouvelle fois, en faisant monter Lavi sur ses cuisses et collant son buste au sien.

* * *

><p>Lavi jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Trois heures vingt-six.<p>

Il ne s'embarrassa pas l'esprit de calculs inutiles, se contenta de sourire en regardant son amant fermer les yeux, la respiration encore tremblante.

Il refloua le drôle de sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis le début de la soirée à propos de ce dernier. Mais ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une dernière fois son nom en glissant à son tour dans le sommeil.

-Yû Kanda...

* * *

><p><strong>Des remarques, des commentaires ? Vous avez aimé, vous n'avez pas aimé ? Reviews, siouplé...<strong>

**J'espère du fond de mon petit coeur que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter II

**NIGHT TALE**

* * *

><p><span>Auteur :<span> Toujours la même, soit votre dévouée Ako-Cissnei

Le Rating et le couple principal n'ont pas changé.

Chapitres : 2 / 4

Disclaimer : J'ai bien essayé de racheter les droits de Maître Hoshino, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je n'ai rien obtenu...

La vie / L'avis / Lavi de l'auteur (facultatif) épisode 1 : Vous vous souvenez sans doute des noms des deux bars du chapitre 1 ? Le Matera et L'Arche. L'autre jour, je suis allée jusqu'à notre magnifique capitale, la ville lumière, l'une des plus belles villes du monde, dont les diverses nominations nom n'ont de sens que si l'on ne louche pas sur le sol, pour assister à une certaine cérémonie, et, événement totalement stupéfiant par sa banalité, nous nous arrêtâmes à une station-service. Nous nous sustentâmes donc dans le restaurant de ladite station... Quoi, le nom du restaurant ? L'Arche. Ouais, parfaitement.

Mais cette anecdote ne s'achève pas sur cette note blasée ! Car La vie / Lavi est plein(e) de surprises. Ô joie, nous déambulâmes dans le XVIIIème arrondissement, et que vis-je ? Une charmante brasserie. Que lis-je sur l'enseigne ? Le Madera.

Le tout le même jour, avec à peine deux heures d'écart.

Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'avertissement divin...

Cet épisode a un passage plus humoristique que le premier, mais on repart très vite dans un truc bien déprimant comme je les aime.

**AVERTISSEMENT :**** présence de relations amoureuses et sexuelles -bien qu'ellipsées, en majorité, comme l'indique le rating- entre des hommes. Vous êtes légèrement homophobe, conformiste, pudibond, curé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ? Ouste, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. Mais alors pas du tout.**

**Quant aux autres, enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Je profite aussi de ce second chapitre pour répondre aux revieweurseuses, que je ne peux pas joindre autrement. Car, oui, je me suis jurée de répondre aux personnes qui prennent la peine de me donner leur avis sur mon humble travail... Je vous dois bien ça ;) Merci à tous, je sais que je remercie tout le monde un nombre incalculable de fois, mais sincèrement, ça me rend super-heureuse de pouvoir écrire des textes qui vous plaisent. Merci du temps que vous m'offrez à lire, à commenter, à rêver avec moi. Merci.

à **Alexis** : Moi aussi je suis une grande fan du LaviKanda et TykiAllen ! J'aime bien aussi le Yûllen et TykiLavi, mais je sais pas, y'a un petit plus dans les deux premiers ;) J'ai vu que tu avais gentiment commenté mon OS Tyllen, posté il y a peu, mais ne pouvant pas te répondre, je le fais ici ;) Vouiiiiiii, c'est le jour et la nuit, ces deux-là, mais je suis tellement amoureuse de ce couple x3... Je suis contente si les pensées d'Allen sont crédibles, je le vois toujours comme quelqu'un d'assez torturé et fragile, malgré les apparences, mais ça rend rien de très joyeux, du coup... Enfin. J'aime aussi l'idée qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une relation vivable, je suis toute heureuse si tu as aimé ce que j'ai fait là-dessus, parce que j'étais très incertaine par rapport à cet OS... Je vais faire dans l'original, mais un grand merci à toi !

à **Hn** : Talent caché... Ces mots font rêver x3 Cela dit, y'a des fics très courtes superbes aussi ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce second chapitre autant que le premier.

à** hibihie** : Trop rapide ? Dans quel sens, exactement ? (je trouvais ça plutôt long, moi, mais chacun son avis XD) Si tu lis ce message, tu pourrais développer ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu voulais dire ;) Mais je suis contente si tu as aimé malgré ça =)

à **Gabriel Lawliet** : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo XD Particulièrement le nom de famille x) sinon... Je sais, je sais, je me répète mais... Merciiii ! En fait, j'ai essayé de respecter au maximum l'idée que je me faisais des personnages au début du manga, je suis comblée si ça se voit ;) Kanda, c'est tellement le personnage type à être traumatisé, de toutes les manières possibles, d'ailleurs... Je sais pas, ça doit être dans son karma... (nan mais j'ai vraiment un humour de merde...) Enfin Bref. C'est dans ce chapitre que j'amorce le passé de Yû, donc ça tombe bien ;) Pour les lemons... Je dois dire que j'hésite encore. Tu en aimerais ? Si oui, je peux essayer de faire un bonus ou d'inclure un petit lime... Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je peux toujours faire un rajout ^^ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien encore, mais je t'avertirais dès que j'aurais décidé =)

Voili voilou ! Au fait, si vous me laissez des reviews mais que vous n'avez pas de compte , s'il y a un lien où je puisse vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le passer ! Je trouve ça frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos gentils commentaires... (en tout cas, pour l'instant je n'en ai pas eu d'agressifs, donc... x) )

Bon, allez, je blablate, je blablate, mais surtout, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant bien évidemment que ce texte comblera vos attentes. Sinon, z'avez le droit d'me taper ! (mais pas trop fort, quand même... ^^)

* * *

><p>Kanda ouvrit péniblement les yeux en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa joue. L'espace d'un instant, il n'aspira qu'à replonger dans le sommeil qui avait trop peu duré, mais le coup d'oeil qu'il jeta à travers le veluxe lui ôta immédiatement cette envie. Malgré le peu de visibilité que l'on avait sur le ciel dans une métropole, il put constater qu'il avait laissé le soleil s'élever bien trop haut. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir horreur de se lever tard. Il se sentait sans énergie, mais pourtant il devait travailler deux fois plus vite pour rattraper le temps perdu, son corps était lourd et son esprit lent, bref, il détestait se trouver dans cet état peu honorable qu'était celui d'un lendemain de soirée. Sans compter qu'il appréciait également fort peu de se réveiller chez un inconnu, fut-ce le meilleur coup de son existence.<p>

-Bien dormi ? lui lança alors un sourire aussi immense que celui du chat du Cheshire, sous un unique iris vert et ballet d'épis roux.

Lavi, une tasse de café fumant à la main, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement d'excellente humeur. Concept que Kanda avait un peu de mal à appréhender, en général.

Il répondit d'ailleurs par un vague grognement en détournant le regard d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque.

Sans parvenir toutefois à entamer le sourire de son hôte, qui éclata de rire.

-Désolé. C'est le soleil qui vous a réveillé ? J'aurais dû laisser le rideau fermé...

-Non, c'est bon, je me lève tôt, d'habitude. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas très tôt.

-A savoir ?

-Assez tard.

Kanda darda un regard empli de lourdes menaces de mort dans les souffrances les plus atroces qu'il pourrait imaginer sur Lavi et son sourire de crétin qui s'élargissait. Il se croyait obligé de faire le malin dès le matin ? ... Enfin, le peu de matinée qu'il restait ?

-Mais encore ? émit-il d'une voix traînante, rassemblant toute la patience du monde pour ne pas être plus direct - et par conséquent, beaucoup plus vulgaire.

-Pardon, j'ai horreur de donner l'heure quand un compte rond arrive. Il était dix heures cinquante-neuf, maintenant, il est onze heure pile.

-... Et merde. Soupira le jeune homme, se retenant de relever le fait qu'il trouvait les manières du roux puériles, ridicules et stupides. Dix heures cinquante-neuf et onze heures, c'était du pareil au même.

Un ange passa, passage pendant lequel Lavi détailla avec un délice mêlé d'émerveillement la perfection qui logeait dans son lit. Et dire qu'il venait de passer la nuit avec. Et pas n'importe quelle nuit, en plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de sourire à ce point sans se forcer. Habituellement, les plans d'un soir se faisaient réveiller sans trop de ménagements, mangeaient éventuellement un morceau et se faisaient congédier sans autre forme de procès.

Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ? Il y avait cette chaleur étrange, au creux de ses reins, qui normalement ne devrait pas atteindre sa poitrine, par moments. Il y avait cette monstrueuse envie de tenir ce Kanda contre lui, de le faire parler de lui pour entendre sa voix et comprendre cet être si sensiblement différent. Cette envie qui aurait dû se limiter à un désir charnel, point barre.

Théorie du coup de foudre ? Ben voyons. Proprement ridicule, on ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça, sur des suppositions (et un corps d'Appollon), et surtout pas lui, Lavi.

-Faim ? proposa-t-il simplement, affable.

-... Pas tant que ça, marmonna le japonais.

Un ange passa.

Avant que Kanda ne se lève d'un coup, faisant sursauter Lavi :

-Bien ! Sur ce, 'rci, mais je pense que je vais...

Le frère jumeau du chérubin précédent les survola à son tour.

-Où sont mes vêtements ?

Le borgne, qui n'avait pas bougé, blêmit soudain. Et réalisa quelque chose. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas...

-Vraisemblablement un peu partout, osa-t-il, pour gagner un temps dérisoire. Cela dit, l'excuse était logique, au vu de l'ambiance de la veille...

Mais non.

-Il n'y a aucun habit dans cette pièce. Où ? réinterrogea Kanda, dont l'ombre sembla grandir sur le mur, une aura maléfique perçant derrière les intonations neutres de sa voix.

A croire qu'il allait réellement le tuer sur place.

Lavi finit par avouer sa bourde, piteux :

-En fait, j'ai un peu lancé une machine, ce matin... Et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux fringues que je ramassais...

-Plaît-il ?

-Je veux me faire incinérer, d'accord ? s'écria brusquement le rouquin.

L'autre en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en resta bouche bée, l'air de se demander sérieusement si la fenêtre ouverte n'était pas une meilleure option que rester devant ce cinglé. Après tout, deux étages, ça passait encore.

La seule variable qui l'en dissuada fut une subite prise de conscience, reliant causes aux conséquences : il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, tic classique mais toujours efficace, et se para calmement d'un air interrogatif, attendant une explication.

-Ben oui, tenta de s'expliquer Lavi, je sais que tu vas me tuer dans les dix prochaines secondes, alors je te confie mes dernières volontés...

La seule réponse qu'il récolta fut un "Tch" se voulant inexpressif mais teinté d'une pointe de mépris pour le gamin immature qu'il était aux yeux de Kanda.

Qui détourna le regard en se laissant retomber sur le lit, las.

Pour y être aussitôt rejoint par Lavi, plaqué sur le matelas, ceinturé par une paire de jambes musclées et la bouche accaparée par une jumelle avide.

Possessive.

Si l'idée de se dégager et de flanquer une beigne à l'importun, ses résolutions se firent la malle quand les doigts du borgne se mirent à retracer les lignes de son torse. Cet enfoiré. Il finirait par trouver une raison valable de le frapper, qui durerait un peu plus de cinq secondes.

Relevant légèrement la tête, il tenta de prendre le contrôle, engageant un ballet lingual enflammé.

Intense.

La bouche de Lavi, après quelques assauts qui commençaient à l'échauffer, quitta alors celle de Kanda pour glisser sur sa gorge, sa clavicule, mordiller son oreille.

Remuant imperceptiblement son bassin contre celui du brun.

Caressant ses abdominaux d'une main, ses longs cheveux de l'autre.

Lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ou alors on peut essayer de trouver une manière ludique de passer le temps...

* * *

><p>Il y avait longtemps que Kanda n'avait pas fait l'amour le matin.<p>

Lavi non plus.

D'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore passé la journée entière à cela.

* * *

><p>Six heures du soir.<p>

Environ quinze minutes après le sixième orgasme de la journée (accessoirement, seulement le troisième dans le lit.).

Les deux garçons étaient épuisés, vidés, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Kanda, les yeux clos, avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Lavi, le visage encombré de mèches noires humides, sans doute trop dans les vapes pour se poser des questions sur l'étrangeté de la scène. Lavi, lui, fixait songeusement son amant, et sentait monter l'envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur de toutes ses forces.

Il voulait de moins en moins le voir partir.

Aujourd'hui, rien de rien n'avait été logique. Alors que même ses meilleures conquêtes ne tenaient pas plus de deux fois l'acte, Kanda était parti pour passer une seconde nuit chez lui.

Et Lavi en était pleinement satisfait. Il devait bien admettre que le brun l'attirait comme un aimant, que ses mystères le fascinaient. Il y pensait depuis le début de cette journée si étrange, et redoutait à chaque accalmie que Kanda ne trouve une raison imparable pour s'en aller, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir.

Oui, exactement comme une imbécile d'adolescente prépubère -les pensées, pas les actes.

Et de se traiter une n-ième fois d'abruti écervelé, de pathétique faiblard sentimental, et autres. Ces émotions bizarres, il n'en voulait pas, n'en avait pas le moindre besoin, nom de Dieu !

Il se pinça violemment pour faire taire la petite voix qui lui glissait une correction à l'oreille : "Nom de Yû".

Il devait y mettre fin. Il le mettrait à la porte, et oublierait bien vite ces sentiments trop humains, illusoires et douloureux.

Il devrait le faire.

Kanda ferma les yeux, tremblant de fatigue, le souffle encore saccadé.

Il plongea dans un demi-sommeil, à peine conscient de la présence de Lavi autour de lui.

Il n'avait pensé à rien de toute la journée. Si ce n'était à ses besoins les plus primaires, soit manger, boire, et se défouler. Et, contre toute attente, il avait été bien, il y avait réellement pris du plaisir. Cela faisait tellement de bien...

Il laissa son esprit se vider encore plus, sans se soucier de la position dans laquelle il était... Oubliant même la personne contre qui il était blotti.

Vide.

_Il marchait droit devant lui._

_Une ruelle aussi obscure qu'un cauchemar lui tendait les bras, semblant ne pas avoir de fin, ou alors celle-ci se perdait dans les Abysses._

_Mais il devait la traverser, il n'y avait aucune autre voie à emprunter. D'ailleurs, ses__ jambes avançaient toutes seules._

_Il parcourut quelques mètres en solitaire, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était observé. Des yeux luminescents et inquisiteurs, des hommes le fixaient, tapis dans des recoins sale__s._

_Mal à l'aise, il accéléra le pas, finit presque par courir. _

_Jusqu'à piler net devant un jeune garçon qui lui bloquait la route, à vue de nez à peu près de son âge. Il l regardait doucement, sans bouger._

_Lui voulut parler, lui demander de l'accompagner, mais pas un son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres._

So_udain, deux mains se plaquèrent sur son visage, une sur ses yeux, l'autre bâillonnant sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre, affolé, mais ses membres engourdis ne lui obéissaient plus._

_D'autres mains commencèrent à glisser sur son corps, s'introduirent sous ses vêtements, frottant sa peau avec brutalité._

_Il voulait fuir, se dégager et fuir cette obscurité atroce, retrouver le calme et le ciel. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche ainsi, qu'on viole son intimité !_

_"Lâchez-moi !"_

_-Lâchez-le !_

_Aussitôt retrouva-t-il sa liberté de mouvement en tombant lourdement sur le sol pavé. Hoqueta en respirant difficilement. Puis leva les yeux._

_Le garçon lui tendait la main, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres minces._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras rien àcraindre tant que je serais avc toi, Yû._

_Yû se releva et fixa l'étrange garçon qui continuait de sourire avec chaleur._

_Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, ses traits se déformèrent sous un rictus de douleur, et il leva des mains crispées sur son ventre, le fixant avec étonnement. Du sang coulait, à flots, rouge, brûlant, éclaboussant le visage des deux enfants, se répandant sur le sol comme un ruisseau._

_Yû récupéra alors sa voix._

_Il poussa un hurlement, appelant avec terreur et désespoir l'autre garçon par son nom, qui jaillit comme une évidence :_

_-ALMAAA !_

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Lavi, le visage inondé de larmes et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Sans réfléchir, le rouquin serra l'autre dans ses bras.

Fort. Apaisant.

Kanda s'abandonna, se réfugiant dans cette étreinte.

* * *

><p>La nuit fut calme.<p>

Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea.

Lavi ne sentait plus de tremblements du corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Pas une seule parole n'avait été échangée, mais après tout, à quoi cela aurait-il pu servir ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Les mots sont à la fois une arme des plus redoutables et un remède des plus doux.

Epines ou caresses.

Parfois ils sont vitaux, et d'autres fois ils sont d'une inutilité affligeante. Comme dans le cas où deux êtres s'accordent parfaitement -sans qu'ils le sachent forcément eux-même.

* * *

><p>Kanda se leva doucement, s'extirpant avec précaution des bras de son amant sans le réveiller.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Oh, il savait que s'il décidait de rester, il pourrait vivre quelque chose d'intéressant, aux côtés de Lavi. Peut-être même parvenir à reconstruire quelque chose par dessus les ruines qui jonchaient leurs chemins. Seulement, il ne le voulait plus.

La seule personne à qui il était prêt à se donner corps et âme n'était plus.

Il avait déjà fait confiance, et il en ressentait encore les traumatismes après sept ans.

Le jeune homme ramena ses longs cheveux d'ébène, et attrapa son cordon laissé sur la table de chevet. Sans quitter Lavi des yeux, il attacha sa toison qui commençait à avoir besoin d'un bon shampooing.

Mais bon, lorsqu'il avait voulu se doucher, le fait même de se laver était vite devenu assez secondaire quand le rouquin l'avait rejoint...

Lavi. "_Juste Lavi, vu que je n'ai pas de famille_."

Alors c'était cela. Dans le fond, ils étaient semblables.

Méfiants du monde, désabusés, sans personne réellement à même de les comprendre.

Paumés. Largués sur le sens de leur existence même, mais avec le maigre espoir que tout n'était pas perdu, ce bout d'espoir qu'on n'a pas conscience d'avoir, mais qui vous maintient encore en vie dans un monde qui ne vous comprend pas. Le dernier rempart.

Lavi.

Alma.

Alma qui l'avait sauvé du noir désespoir dans lequel il s'enfonçait.

Alma qui pourtant avait succombé à son propre père.

Alma qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, dont il n'avait pas su comprendre les tourments, alors qu'il lui devait tout.

Une toute jeune vie qui disparaît après seulement quinze ans d'existence sous les coups de l'homme qui l'a mise au monde. Comment avoir confiance dans les autres après une telle tragédie ? Tragédie qui en suivait à peine une autre.

Kanda marcha silencieusement en direction de la cuisine. Il eut la surprise d'y découvrir ses vêtements propres et pliés. Il s'habilla prestement. Il n'aimait pas être nu, il se sentait vulnérable. Même si, il était bien placé pour le savoir, ces morceaux de tissu étaient une protection bien faible.

S'il devait tout à ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré en rééducation, Alma Karma, c'était parce qu'il était le seul à avoir réussi à redonner goût, sens et couleurs à son existence depuis ce soir-là.

Après qu'il eût été enlevé par ce type. Ils avaient cité son nom une centaine de fois aux informations, mais Kanda se souvenait uniquement du son de sa voix quand il le violait. De leurs voix ; ils avaient été plusieurs. En tout, il avait été violé cinq fois, dont deux fois par le même homme, et outragé d'un certain nombre d'autres façons, avant qu'on ne finisse par le relâcher, à demi-mort et traumatisé à vie.

Son bras gauche était définitivement tordu, même si cela se voyait peu. Il ne voyait plus lorsque la lumière était trop vive, à cause de ses deux semaines passées dans le noir le plus complet.

Et les séquelles psychologiques : il ne supportait pas qu'on lui attrappe le bras, ou qu'on l'approche de trop près. Il avait horreur du poids du regard des autres, et s'employait à passer le plus inaperçu possible et à maintenir un mur glacial entre lui et les courageux qui l'abordaient parfois. Il cauchemardait régulièrement. Il était devenu claustrophobe et réagissait extrêmement mal au stress.

Et tout cela plus encore depuis la terrible mort d'Alma, le jeune homme de son âge qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il apprenait à réutiliser son corps après un bon mois allongé dans un lit. Lui était dans le même cas, mais il avait "seulement" été percuté par une voiture. Il s'étaient liés d'amitié après de nombreux accrochages (Kanda rejetait absolument tout le monde -et de manière plutôt directe et violente) et avaient gardé contact une fois qu'Alma fût sorti.

Deux ans plus tard, après un long temps sans nouvelles, Kanda avait appris que son seul ami était mort. Que son père, Adam Karma, le battait, et que, cette fois, les coups avaient été trop nombreux. Et qu'Alma n'était certainement pas passé sous une voiture.

Non, il ne voulait plus souffrir à ce point, même si Lavi était probablement une personne à même de comprendre toute son histoire. Il ne rencontrait peut-être pas d'autre personne avec qui il pourrait entrevoir une telle possiblité, dans ce fichu monde.

-Adieu, "juste Lavi". Merci pour ces nuits.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme s'échappa des bras de Morphée au beau milieu de l'après-midi.<p>

Il ne fut presque pas étonné de voir qu'il était de nouveau seul, comme si les derniers événements n'avaient été qu'un doux rêve.

Il ouvrit en revanche en grand l'oeil qui lui restait en découvrant un papier sur l'oreiller vide.

Il s'étira et s'empara du mot, court et clair : "Merci".

Stupéfaction.

Il resta sans bouger un instant, mesurant ce qu'il s'était passé... A savoir : rien. Il ne s'était rien passé.

Il ne savait rien de Kanda.

Kanda ne savait rien de lui.

Ils avaient seulement couché ensemble.

Et puis quoi ? Rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment qu'il avait fait une erreur en le laissant partir ?

Lavi sentit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu son oeil droit, une larme brûlante rouler sur sa joue, une larme décontenancée et mélancolique.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai l'impression que cette fic est totalement fumée... Dites-moi si c'est aussi peu crédible que je me l'imagine.<strong>

**J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce second chapitre, qui en plus arrive très en retard...**

**Merci d'avoir lu x3**

**Ako.**


End file.
